Ice Cream
by mystic-Hoshi
Summary: [One shot]What do you need on a hot summmer day? Ice cream! [C x A]


:Ice Cream:

A/N: I wrote this in January, but I wanted to save it for the summer, so here you go. :) Again, I thought of this during the night, so sorry if it's a bit cheesy…corny….that stuff…

(Dis)claimer: MUhahaha! Yes! I own FF7! …a copy of the game…

* * *

It was a hot, hot, humid, and hot day. Everything seemed to steam and the waviness of the atmosphere was dizzy, especially for Yuffie, who was experiencing her little motion sickness moment.

"Yuffie, are you okay?" Aeris asked her younger friend, whose head was on the table.

"Ugh…I will be in a few minutes…"

Aeris sighed and looked up. She immediately saw a …ice cream parlour, and her jaw slightly dropped down. "How come I never noticed it…?"

Everyone was sitting at the table so they looked at what Aeris was gapping at.

"I'm going! Anyone coming with me?" Aeris cried happily.

"Ice cream is for kids like you." Cid remarked, and Barret nodded.

"I would love to but I have a little cough." Tifa replied, a little sad.

Yuffie groaned, "I don't want to move my head…"

"I'm just fine." Red said.

"Me too! Can't take that stuff." Cait Sith added.

Vincent and Cloud simply shook their heads.

"Oh…okay, I'll be back shortly." Aeris skipped over to the shop. As soon as the menu came into view, she thought about what she wanted, "Hmm…strawberry? No…I always pick that one…maybe I should try something else…blueberry then!" She went up to order, since for some strange reason there was no line. "Blueberry ice cream, please."

"That's all?"

"Yes."

"That'll be ten gil." After saying that, he went to scoop up the ice cream first.

………………………………

"Hey cloud." Yuffie mumbled.

"What?" He turned to her.

"Can you get me ice cream? I don't want to move."

"I thought you were sick."

"Yeah, but that's cause of the heat. I thought if I eat something cold, it'll cool my head and I won't be dizzy anymore."

Cid laughed, "The kid can think!"

Yuffie, too dizzy to come up with a smart remark, said, "Shut up!" She turned back to Cloud, "So please? Don't treat a sickly person bad!"

Cloud sighed, "Why me…" then changed his mind, as he thought of something to piss her off, "Yes, yes, _Hime-sama_."

"Ah! When did you start calling me that?"

"Just now."

"I'll get you for this!"

"_Hime-sama_!" Cait Sith chimed.

"I…will…get you…for this…"

Cloud had already started to walk towards the parlour.

Yuffie shot her head up, "_Oi_! Listen-" and banged it right down again. "…to me…"

Vincent smirked.

"Hey, what was that? I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, aren't you even hot in that cloak of yours?"

Vincent glared at her, and Yuffie immediately shut up.

………………………………

"Here." The store owner handed Aeris the cone.

"Thanks." Aeris was about to put down the ten gil, when someone behind her did. She turned around, "Cloud?"

"Yuffie changed her mind…and I forgot to ask her what flavour she wanted…"

Aeris laughed, "Oh well, we'll choose for her. Maybe…chocolate?"

Cloud shook his head violently, "She'll be so hyper we won't be able to keep up with her."

"That's true…Well, how about a fruit flavour…kiwi?"

"Hmm…I think she'll like that. It matches her face."

They looked over at the sick girl, turned back, and laughed.

"Aha…we're so mean." Aeris commented.

"It's not our fault." Cloud said lightly, then turned to the store owner and said, "Kiwi please."

"And a strawberry!" Aeris added with a smile.

"Huh? Why?" Cloud asked.

"For you."

"Oh…but how did you know that I liked it?"

"I didn't. I liked it that's why I thought you should try it." Aeris giggled, "Glad you like it before I even ordered."

The store owner interrupted, "That's all?"

Cloud turned his attention back to him, "Yes."

The store owner started to scoop the ice cream while Cloud put the money down. A few moments later the man handed the two ice cream cones to Cloud. Aeris stared at the strawberry, since it was her favourite. Cloud, seeing that she didn't start eating hers, asked, "You want mine? I can have the blueberry."

"Oh, no, it's okay. I just want one lick of it." Aeris laughed jokingly.

Cloud, being a dense one, raised his brow, "Okay…?"

Aeris' eyes widened, "Really? Yay!" with that said, she…

Licked on one side of the strawberry ice cream.

Cloud gapped at the spot her tongue touched, "I never knew…you meant…that…"

"Oh…you want mine then? I didn't lick it yet. Or we could buy another…" She suggested, a bit guilty.

"No, no!" Cloud said a bit too frantically. He paused, cleared his throat and said, "It's okay." He didn't want her worrying over a little thing, and he didn't really mind anyway.

"If you say so…" Aeris started to eat her ice cream while Cloud was staring at his –at the spot Aeris licked, to be more precise. "You're ice cream is going to melt soon, since mine is already dripping." She took a few napkins from the shop. "Let's go, Yuffie looks bored."

They started to walk back and Cloud finally licked his ice cream, but on the untouched side.

"Finally!" Yuffie exclaimed with her head still on the table, but when she saw the flavour she was handed, she asked, "Why didn't you get chocolate? You should know by now…"

"To keep **you**" Cloud pointed at her to emphasis, "under control."

"Smart choice." Cid stated. Tifa and Aeris giggled, while Vincent slowly nodded.

Yuffie attempted a glare, but failed miserably so she just said, "Whatever……" and licked the ice cream.

Cloud sat down, and was still having a dilemma of his own. "I don't mind but…why am I so nervous?" He stared at the ice cream.

Aeris was beside him and asked, "Cloud, what are you mumbling about?"

"Oh, ah…nothing." He tried to laugh it off, which made everyone awfully suspicious of him. Realizing his out of character action, he simply licked his ice cream to avoid the stares. Before he knew it, he licked the part where Aeris had 'purified'.

Cloud blushed, "Why does eating ice cream make you feel warmer?"

By now, everyone cocked their brows at him, while Cid yelled, "What?"

A moment later, bursts of laughter erupted. Yuffie was the loudest, who, apparently, was hyper again. Guess the keeping-her-under-control plan didn't work.

Only Aeris smiled at Cloud.

:End:

* * *

A/N: If you were wondering why they didn't say 'small, medium, or large' it's caz there's only one size. :)

I was wondering…can Cait Sith eat? Well anyways…there weren't a lot of people at the shop because everyone already bought ice cream…or most people. And I don't know if 10 gil is a reasonable price since I don't know their currency…haha.

About the hime-sama part…I got a feeling Yuffie doesn't like to be called that…dunno why. Hope it wasn't OOC. _(Btw, 'Hime-sama' means 'princess' in Japanese, and 'Oi' means 'hey')_

But overall, if some people were OOC, just ignore it. After all, this story is suppose to be…uh…funny. Suppose to be. XD

Oh yeah…what fruit do you think Cloud would like? It'll be interesting to hear! I thought he'll like strawberry because…it tastes good and simple. Did anyone think it was a flavour usually only girls would like? I didn't think so…

That was one long piece of author's notes… O.o So review and tell me if it's corny or not. XD


End file.
